


R&I's (Nearly) Smoochless Week

by Kae



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kae/pseuds/Kae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they realize they both have feelings for each other, the world conspires against their plan to smooch (among other things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&I's (Nearly) Smoochless Week

After one very drunk night it had all come out into the open. Jane had been tiptoeing around the subject, because she wasn’t sure if Maura felt the same way. But if the amount of kissing (among other things) that night was any indication, her feelings were returned very, very enthusiastically. 

But after that weekend they had to go back to work. Jane wasn’t sure how to go about this. Did they tell people? Did they kiss over dead corpses? On murder scenes? No, no, that was too unprofessional. They’d just keep it all under wraps for now. 

Monday morning there was a grizzly murder. Jane resisted the urge to kiss Maura as she made a great discovery in the autopsy - the vic had bitten her assailant, and there was a bit of skin lodged in her molar. It didn’t seem the right time to kiss across a dead body. 

Tuesday Maura walked in in Jane’s favourite red dress that hugged her in all the right places. She gaped. She resisted the impulse to tilt her back, and kiss her on her bright red mouth. What would Korsac and Frost say? Anyway, they had a murder to solve. 

Wednesday night, Maura had invited Jane to “stay over,” and they had just sat down with the wine and cheese when Mrs. Rizzoli walked in. Jane yanked her hand from Maura’s thigh and scooted over as her mother plopped herself right between them on the couch to watch her favourite news program. ““The tv in the guest house doesn’t do his eyes justice,” right ma” Jane rolled her eyes. 

Thursday afternoon, Jane was in Maura’s office when she realized they were completely alone - for the first time all week! 

“Maura!”

“Yes, Jane?”

“We’re completely alone.”

“Yes, Jane.”

“No one’s here.”

“You are correct.”

“Theoretically, one person could kiss another without being spotted.”

“That is entirely true.”

But just as Maura closes her eyes to lean in, Frankie knocks on the door. Jane coughs, and Maura opens her eyes. He starts yammering about new evidence that suggests where the murderer could be, and they both go after the chase.

On friday they locate the murderer. But the murderer was wilier than anticipated. He captured Maura and Jane tracked him down just as he was about to pull the trigger. She thought nothing of stepping in front of Maura as the gun rang out. She shoots the murderer just as the bullet pierces her shoulder. 

When Jane wakes up, at first she’s frantic and keeps shoving the medical personnel and calling for Maura. But when Maura rushes in, she quiets. Maura tells her that the murderer is dead, and everything is going to be okay. Then Maura sits down on the side of Jane’s bed and starts crying.

“I thought you were dead!” 

“So did I,” Jane whispers. And present company be damned (which, by the way, consisted of Mrs. Rizzoli, Frankie, Frost, Korsac, and about 6 medical people of unknown description), Jane kissed the love of her life on her beautiful, live mouth. 

On Sunday, Jane’s free to go home because her good Doctor Isles promised 24 hour care. And that’s exactly what she did. 


End file.
